


A legszebb

by Temphora



Category: Original Work
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temphora/pseuds/Temphora





	A legszebb

Rosa egy furcsa érzésre ébredt legszebb álmából. Valami megváltozott. A virágok mind nyugtalanul mozgolódtak. Rosa elmosolyodott. Elérkezett végre az este, amiről oly régóta álmodozott.   
Felvette a legszebb, vörös selyemruháját, kifestette a szemét, pirosítót tett az arcára. Mikor megfelelőnek ítélte külsejét, lassan körbenézett a kertben. Violet és Iris lila estélyiket próbálgattak, Dahlia a sminkjét készítette és Daisy a húgaival cseverészett. Mind csodaszépek voltak, de egyikük sem kelhetett a gyönyörű Rosával versenyre. Ekkor megpillantotta Lilyt. Egy egyszerű, fehér ruhát viselt, mégis a belőle áradó természetes szépség mindenkit elvarázsolt. Rosa elhúzta a száját. Lily nehéz ellenfél volt. De nem legyőzhetetlen. Elővette legvörösebb rúzsát. Így már tökéletes volt.   
Miután az utolsó simításokat is elvégezte, fölpillantott. Az eget vöröses-sárgás lángok borították és középen trónolt az óriás piros tűzgolyó, a Nap. A fény császára lassan elindult lefelé, hogy átadja helyét öccsének, a sötétben élő Holdnak.  
Rosa percről percre egyre izgatottabban várta az estét. Tudta, ma az éj hercege bált ad, amin kiválasztja a legszebbet, akit maga mellé emel sötét trónjára, a csillagok hercegnőjének. Rosa akart lenni a lány, aki elcsábítja a Holdat.  
Szülei és testvérkéi születése óta mondogatták, ő más. Az égnek tervei vannak vele. Mindenki azt mondta, uralkodónak született. Eljött az alkalom, amikor beteljesítheti sorsát.

Mikor ismét körbenézett, már mindent egy sötét lepel borított. Az ég a kék és a fekete legkülönfélébb árnyalataiban játszott. Fényes kis gyertyák gyúltak a horizonton, miközben lassan, előkelő léptekkel közeledett a herceg. Rosa ámulva nézte őt, a ragyogó Holdat, az éj egyetlen jogos uralkodóját, majd a kert összes lakójával együtt mélyen fejet hajtott.   
A nagyságos úr intett egyet, mire egy halk hang szólalt meg a távolban. A lányok elkezdtek táncolni a zenére, eleinte csak félénken, óvatosan. A hangok egyre közelebb értek, magukba szippantva a menyasszonyjelölteket.   
Rosa elveszett a bőrét simogató dallamokban. Lehunyta a szemét. Táncolt és táncolt, elfeledkezve a világról, a versenyről, a céljairól. Csak ő volt és a zene, egy csodálatos, végtelen világban. A melódia birodalmában megszűnt az idő. A hangocskák kis vörös rózsákat festettek köré, olyanokat, mint amilyen ő maga is volt. Rosa életében először úgy érezte, hazaérkezett. És ebben a varázslatos világban a zene fejet hajtott előtte. Itt ő uralkodott. Egy gyönyörű, fénylő trónszékben ült, és mellette…  
A Hold! Hirtelen minden az eszébe jutott. Lerázta magáról a kábító illúziót, és óvatosan kinyitotta szemeit. 

Lassan körbenézett. Iris és Violet teljes eksztázisban, öntudatlanul táncoltak. Lila ruhájukat tépte a szél, ami a bűnös dallamokat hozta. Dahlia tőlük nem messze őrületes sebességgel pörgött-forgott. Szépséges szirmai, amik a ruháját képezték egyesével szárnyra kaptak, és az egykor gyönyörű habos-babos ruhakölteménye csak egy vékony, viharvert hálóinggé változott. Rosa döbbenten figyelte a hervadó viráglányt. Torkában gombóc nőtt, a sírás fojtogatta. Nagy nehezen elfordította tekintetét Dahliáról. Épp csak egy picit pillantott arrébb, máris újabb szörnyűséggel kellett szembenéznie. Daisy, aki nemrég még boldogan nevetgélt testvérkéivel, most holtan, szirmok nélkül feküdt a fűben. Húgai kézen fogva körbeállták, és heves zokogásuk közepette egy gyászénekkel búcsúztatták imádott nővérüket. Rosa szeméből is kicsordult egy könnycsepp.   
Már csak egy vetélytársa hiányzott. Rosa mindig is utálta Lilyt, most mégis szívében őszinte rémülettel kereste a lányt. A hófehér liliom sértetlenül állt szokásos helyén, és szerelmes pillantásokkal nézett fel az égre. A Hold beragyogta fényével. Lilyt választotta kedvesének.  
Rosa szívébe kés fúródott. Veszített. Fázni kezdett. Túlvilági remegés járta át, majd hirtelen minden sötét lett.

Egyetlen vörös rózsaszirom hullik a földre, mellette a legszebb vörösrózsa fekszik hervadtan, holtan, összetörve.


End file.
